The Devilish Trio
by Naidox
Summary: When Brianna, Jessica, and Kelsey find themselves bored with absolutely nothing to do on a winter's night, a book cleverly launches them on their first adventure through various worlds and plots. Including HP, Fruits Basket, LotR, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any plots/characters/ideas from Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, Lord of the Rings, etc…unfortunately.

The Devilish Trio's Recreational Trip Around the Universe.

Chapter 1: Drumsticks

Another day ahead and another memory to treasure. Brianna, Kelsey, and Jessica all huddled around the board game, which settled patiently in the middle of the floor of Bri's bedroom waiting for Kelsey to make her move, on the blistering cold winter day.

"Well, hell." Kelsey sat up straight for a moment before shrinking back to her bent position. "How am I possibly going to find out if Mrs. White completely annihilated Mr. Plumb with a candlestick in the library if I'm ten spaces away from the darn place?"

Jessica and Bri yawned in a rather bored way while Kelsey continued to argue with herself on whether she should enter the kitchen or dining room. Brianna glanced at her cards in assertion. It was definitely Mrs. Scarlet with the knife in the study, she knew. How she hoped that it was Mr. Green she had gotten into a fight with. Maybe they had a lover spat or possibly (on the worse note) even deemed that both of them had sexual rights with Mr. Plumb, the mad professor, over the other. Certainly, Brianna had a very active mind, obviously having the last ten minutes to think the situation over. Jessica, on the other hand (being the less creative of the two), believed that they had only had an argument on whether the curtains should be red or moss colored. Typical of the two imaginary characters.

"Well, hell." Kelsey repeated and tapped her forehead undecidedly. "I'll just go to the dining room." Silently, she moved her crimson piece toward the desired destination. Before Kelsey had any time to guess who did what and where (on a completely non-sexual note), Bri's brother stormed into the room complete with a drumstick shoved behind both of his ears like pencils.

"Nice drumsticks." Jessica commented dully, somehow in a polite way.

"Did you do something with your nose?" He asked mischievously with a grin, instantaneously shutting the girl up. "Anyway. Bri, Mom told me to tell you to make sure that your heater is on before you go to bed."

"Does she think I'm an idiot?" She snarled and motioned to her closed window.

Twirling one of the drumsticks with his thumb and forefinger, he shrugged and began to exit. Jessica interrupted him suddenly, her wits about her now. "Actually, I haven't, although you might want to do something with yours."

Turning around suddenly, he launched the stick toward her head before she ducked and it struck the nearest bookshelf. The books toppled over, Bri screeched in fury. "You jerk! Look what you've done now!" Feverishly, she stuffed the books into her arms and proceeded to place them back into their rightful places amongst the pile of dust.

"What's this?" Kelsey studied an old looking book with curiosity.

"Erm." Bri glanced over her shoulder and thought for a moment. "Not sure, really. My mom picked it up at a garage sale but I never got around to reading it. Just look at the print! Tiny, I declare!" She threw her hands in the air, the novels toppling out of her arms like raindrops.

Kelsey opened the hardcover and peered inside. "Whew. This looks like some crazy stuff." Flipping the page to a chapter entitled 'Ultra ULTRA reality', she whistled lowly. "This author was the ultra, ultra reality." She murmured under her breath and scanned the book.

She turned the page again; her eyebrows rose in a concerned and surprised expression. "Ten things you need to know about coconuts and their origin? That's rather odd." Kelsey squinted at the text and read to herself how a swallow may or might not have been able to carry a coconut to medieval King Arthur.

Another page turned and Kelsey was scribbling furiously. "What are you doing?" Jessica demanded suddenly and peered over her shoulder. She watched in shock as the words: _well, creepy man in a book. My name's Kelsey _disappeared into the page.

"That's strange." Bri stated while putting the last of the books back onto the shelf.

"It's like a remake of Harry Potter."

Kelsey suddenly threw the book down and as she did, it emitted a small yelp from the pages. "Voldemort is taking over my soul!" She screamed while writhing on the floor.

"You're fine, Harry." Jessica snorted and flicked Kelsey in the forehead.

The girl's hands flew to her forehead; a gasp of pain escaped her lips. "My scar! It's burning!" Bri decided to ignore this comment, rolling her eyes. She slipped the book out of Jessica's hands and stared at the reply. However, Jessica continued to poke fun at Kelsey.

"Is Draco up to something bad?" She asked dramatically, hiding a snicker.

"My tingly senses say…" She paused and scrunched her face up tightly. "YES!" She declared and threw her arms wildly up above her head and waved them viciously as if she were proving a point. "He killed Mr. Plumb!" She gasped as if something huge had suddenly hit her in the face.

"How everything is suddenly making sense." Jessica groaned and plopped herself down next to Bri who had gotten into a rather heated argument with the book on whether Snape was good or bad.

_Nobody can kill the greatest wizard alive unless he wants to be killed!_ Bri wrote down irritably.

_That's a lie! Dumbledore was weak; even Neville Longbottom could have killed that bitch. _The book hastily noted back.

Bri huffed and practically engraved the words: _Longbottom would have found a way to kill himself! No way could he kill Dumbledore._

_Ouch, not so hard! I'm an old book; be gentle, will you?_

Bri smiled to herself. _Hah! I win._

_Next time, I'll get you. And your little dog too!_

Jessica, who had had just about enough of the idiocy, tore the ancient chapter away from Bri. _You smell funny._ The book didn't hesitate to inform the girl.

_You smell like my grandma's feet_. Jessica scribbled down.

_My granny's feet are awful!_

The girl scoffed and wrote down sarcastically, which ultimately failed because sarcasm cannot be displayed in writing. _Tell me about it._

_No._ The book responded almost immediately. _But I could show you…_The words popped up a moment later.

In an instant, a blinding light revealed itself and the girls were thrust into another dimension of putrid feet, swirling darkness, and Reese's Puffs Cereal commercials.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any plots/characters/ideas from Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, Lord of the Rings, etc…unfortunately.

The Devilish Trio's Recreational Trip Around the Universe.

**Chapter 2: Saucepans and other Dangerous Ideas**

The trio spun in and out of the fabrics of the universe, stopping every once and a while to have a restroom break and/or a cup of coffee. For what seemed like eternity, the three girls screamed and held on to each other as if they were sentenced to a lifetime of reading _The Grapes of Wrath_ and _Great Expectations_.

All of a sudden, a hole opened beneath their floating bodies, causing them to fall on top of each other in a steady fashion. Jessica, who was the unfortunate one to be on the bottom, kicked the other two off her and rose to her feet. Brushing off her shirt and pants, she glanced around the new environment along with Bri and Kelsey.

"Where are we?" Brianna asked, picking blades of grass from her tangled head of blonde hair.

"Oklahoma?" Kelsey answered, rubbing her hands together in excitement.

Brianna and Jessica both shared a worried look, examining the lush green fields and flowers. "No, Kelsey. I don't think we're anywhere near Oklahoma."

"Mount Rushmore?" She asked in desperation.

"No." Jessica muttered spicily.

The next fifteen minutes proceeded as such, Kelsey guessing where they were and the two others shaking their heads. Finally, when Kelsey suggested 'Antarctica' Jessica kicked a good-sized rock in irritation, accidentally striking Kelsey in the head.

"Oops..." Jessica grumbled, waiting for any sight of blood, a rather large Band-Aid at hand.

Instead, Kelsey looked up at the sky, rubbing her head thoughtfully. "Flying rocks? Well that does it; we must be in outer space." Brianna choked on her green tea, which she had whipped out in boredom.

"Wait…Outer Space?" Kelsey shrieked, running around, the two remaining girls sitting down on the ground. "We're going to die. There's no oxygen!" Sputtering, she held her throat and screamed some more.

"Should we stop her?" Jessica turned to Bri, who had acquired a video camera from someplace unknown.

"No. This is fun!" She chirped, stalking Kelsey's every move with the device. "Wait, who's that idiot? He's doing 45 miles in a 40 mph zone." Bri pointed to a teenage boy riding a rather beaten-down bike.

"Can you even go 45 on a bike?" Jessica questioned.

Shrugging, Bri hopped to her feet. "Well, it sounded professional."

"Indeed, it did." Jessica agreed, Kelsey still dashing about on the grass like a ballerina on five servings of Monster energy drink.

"Oy, woman, move out of the way before I run you over with my bike!" The boy roared. Unfortunately, for him (and possibly Kelsey), she was far from listening. Bri and Jessica feverishly looked back and forth between the boy coming closer and Kelsey, who was still jogging in precise circles. So precise, in fact, that it seemed she was sinking deeper into the dirt with every round.

Finally, when it was clear that neither of them were intelligent enough to move an inch out of the way, Jessica took a rather perfectly placed stick from her left and threw it at the rider. It (also perfectly and coincidentally) jammed itself between the gears of his bike, making him jolt, stop, and flip over the handlebars with a thud.

"And…" Brianna said dramatically, a dark-looking cloud looming over the slits of her dark eyes. "…we unmask the villain in question to be the one and only…" She stopped, holding the boy's hair in her firm fist. Then, with a jump, she let go of his head, allowing his face to slam into the dirt again.

"Hatsuharu Sohma?" Kelsey gasped, already squealing in glee. "What are you doing in Outer Space?" She asked, more or less innocently.

The boy rose to his feet, glaring at Jessica. She shrugged it off and sat on Kelsey, who was jumping up and down like a 'complete imbecile.' Apparently, he had decided to ignore the question as he was now fixing the pile of junk he called his Baby, Hot Ride, and above all, his Bootylicious Spicy Vehicle of Love That Would Kick Your Bike's Rusty Seat. It was embarrassing to say the least.

"Bam! It's Haru." Bri made a sudden 'cha-ching' sound, throwing her arms in and out like a boxer.

The white haired boy, dizzy and weary from the fall, gazed at the three girls with fuzzy eyes. "I may ask, if I'm perfectly all right, who you three are in two minutes, more of less." He droned, removing the stick from his gears, tossing it over his shoulder with a sigh.

"No need to wait." Jessica insisted, swatting Kelsey's hands away from her pocket. She got up, releasing the star-stricken girl upon the boy.

Bri, who had suddenly pranced on the scene like smooth hybrid of a dancer and Batman, smacked Haru on his back (causing him to fall over his bike with a shout) and chuckled. "I…" She paused, her hand over her heart, peering down at the ox-boy. "…am Bri." Fluttering her eyelashes, she stopped to point over at Jessica and Kelsey.

"And those two are Kelsey and Jessica." Grimacing, she continued. "The one with a stick shoved half-way up her butt is Jessica, for further reference."

"So, Haru." Kelsey asked in a singsong voice. "Where were you going?"

He looked up at her for a moment before turning around to survey the horizon. "I was looking for him…" He answered very mysteriously with hazed eyes.

Bri sputtered and coughed, covering her grinning face with her left arm. "Yes, well er, who?" She managed to bite back a laugh.

"Yuki." He murmured, not really paying any attention to the three at all.

Jessica, whose radar had been going off for the last two minutes, finally looked up as an antenna revealed itself to the others and pointed to her left. All turning, they found Yuki, Kyo, and a rather cheerful Momiji jogging toward them. Ten feet away, Haru pranced toward his friends and Kyo.

"I can't stand it anymore! It's not normal, I tell you." Bri screamed, hands holding her head as she threw a rather good-sized rock, which (to Yuki's delight) ended up taking out Kyo. "What is with the prancing?"

All peering over at an unconscious (and bleeding) Kyo, Kelsey gaped but finally (after incoherent blubbering and gibberish) gathered her thoughts. "Whew, Bri. You really should have signed up for the baseball summer camp I went to last year!" She clapped and cheered, pausing for a moment. "I think you've killed him."

"Let's hope." Yuki grumbled, crossing his arms. Kyo stirred. "Well, shit."

Slowly coming to his senses, Kyo rubbed his head feverishly and wobbled on to his feet. "Bri…run." Jessica suggested drearily, producing earplugs from thin air. Stalking up to Bri, Kyo parted his mouth to speak whatever idiocy he had intended, but was cut off by Momiji.

"Kyo!" The boy cried in alarm. "Your head is steaming." The boy mused silently to himself, cradling his knees then began to sing 'I'm a little teapot' cheerfully on the ground beside him.

Spitting fire, Kyo promptly smacked Momiji over the head for the comment. Bri, who had witnessed the criminal act, quickly changed into police uniform, blowing a whistle. "Hey!" She glared at the cat. "Don't pick on him!"

Meanwhile, Momiji rocked back and forth claiming Kyo had hurt him beyond repair.

"Shut up, you're such a crybaby!" Kyo shrieked in Momiji's face; Brianna quickly hopped to her feet and shoved two reeds up the boy's nose.

"Don't you talk to him like that!" She yelled just as loud.

Kyo fumed for a moment before grabbing the two objects and hurled them toward Yuki (who dodged them quite magnificently). "Why don't you go and make me?" He ordered, standing his ground firmly like a statue.

"I'll break your jaw, you stupid cat!" She screamed in his face, globs of spit landing on his eyelids.

Silence hovered over the group; the only sound was the faint scratching of Haru itching his, well, never mind. Kyo, tense as a substitute teacher, meekly turned to Yuki. "Does she know about the curse?" He mouthed behind his hand.

"If they do…" Yuki began quietly, closing his eyes as if he were meditating. "…we must suppress their memories!" He declared with such emotion the girls were suddenly swept off their feet.

Jessica, who was extremely grumpy and sick of the screaming already, quickly snatched a whimpering Yuki off his feet and half dragged him behind a nearby building. There, she proceeded to beat him half to death with a saucepan before Haru, who was also ready to tear someone's head off, retrained her and threw her pan in the river.

Upon witnessing this, Yuki pointed at the girl and laughed like 'jolly old Saint Nicholas'. "Stupid rat…" Kyo muttered, peering over his shoulder where Jessica had already pulled out a larger, steaming pan of noodles. Yelping, the boy soared away like a gazelle with Haru stalking the possessed girl calmly.

"It's amazing how boring this can get all of a sudden…" Kelsey merely said, jumping up to chase Haru, who was still struggling to tear the weapon away from Jessica.

When Kelsey wrapped her arms around Haru's neck, he instantly transformed into an ox, equip with a little cowbell. Brianna squealing and Kelsey gaping, Jessica stopped her mission on killing Yuki just long enough for the boy to hide behind some poison ivy.

"Idiot…" Kyo muttered again to himself; Momiji just beamed, munching on a small carrot.

"Cow!" Kelsey chirped, slightly pleased with herself. Upon finding Yuki, Jessica kicked him off his feet into some other nettle bushes that were so perfectly placed there by the author. Momiji, who had swiped a cheerleader uniform from what seemed like nowhere, was therefore cheering the grumpy girl on from the sidelines.

Bri opened up her arms to embrace the boy. "Oh, you're just so cute! I could almost eat you." She gushed, nearly strangling the boy in a vice-like grip around his head. "Oh dear…" Studying the boy, as he had turned into his rabbit form, Bri blinked and took Momiji into her arms.

"This is getting chaotic." Yuki remarked, wearily keeping on eye on Jessica and the other on Kyo (which worked in the favor of dealing him cross-eyed), scratching himself idly.

For fear of any more chaos and such, the author had decided to suddenly impale Yuki with a pencil, which he most definitely did not appreciate. Furthermore, as she was losing her mind, she would now have Momiji interrupt the lovely scene with some much needed whining and persuasion.

"I'm getting hungry…" He complained, finishing up his third carrot. "Maybe some candy would suffice?" He hinted, clinging tightly to Bri's shirt.

"I didn't know little boys like you knew what suffice meant!" She ogled, slightly blown away from such language.

Jessica glanced up from her watching of Kelsey hanging off of Haru to answer. "Expect great things in China (whether or not they live in China, she had no clue, so I implore you not to attack me), like McDonald's toys and such."

"Right." Bri nodded, turning to walk away. "Well off to Shigure's house we go." So, to the author's great relief, the seven of them made their way to the house, every so often stopping to allow the little children to crowd around Haru, who was still in his cow form, and to apply ointment to Yuki's irritated backside.

And thus begins our strange tale, which may or may not make sense to those who are cursed to read it…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any plots/characters/ideas from Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, Lord of the Rings, etc…unfortunately.

**The Devilish Trio's Recreational Trip Around the Universe.**

**Chapter 3: The Old Book and God**

It was early in the lovely morning. Birds chirped, women hummed, babies cried, and Haru heatedly kicked the door to Shigure's home open with his back hooves; nevertheless, it was a lovely morning. Glancing up from his romantic novel, Shigure momentarily glared at the ox, his glasses falling sloppily off his face.

Sighing, he scratched his head lazily and set his book down lightly on the table. "Must everyone break my house?" He threw his hands up in the air dramatically; Haru stopped his raging to stare suspiciously at the unusually stern man (although he could hardly be called such).

"Ah, well." Shigure snickered. "Cow." He laughed behind his hands and then went into hiding when Haru threatened to 'shove it where it mattered'; the "it" was yet to be revealed.

"Get her off of me!" Haru bellowed, causing Kyo to be swept off his feet unto his backside.

Peering up from behind the couch, Shigure perked up at the word 'she' and grinned at the three girls. Who wouldn't be excited with three strange (and foreign) women in their custody, especially if one is literally hanging off of Haru, another holding bunny-Momiji, and the other beating up Yuki in the corner? As it so happens to be, this was the case.

"Oh my. How lovely." Shigure gushed and hurried forward to plant a small kiss on Kelsey's hand. While she babbled and flushed, Haru swiftly shook her off him and ran to the opposite side of the room.

Without hesitation, Jessica whipped out a McGonagall-styled disposable camera and tossed it at Bri, who fumbled with it for a moment then securely wrapped her fingers around it. "You can have that. What you do with it is your business, but I suspect I'm a scheming person and, therefore, I'm well aware what you're about to do with it."

A bit bemused, Bri decided against commenting on Jessica's proclamation. Instead, she glanced at the faces of the celebrated (in the author's household) Maggie Smith. "Where do you keep getting this stuff?" She inquired, turning over the camera for any clues.

"Walmart." Jessica shrugged, pulling out an empty shopping bag complete with the Walmart smiley face.

"I didn't know they made these at Walmart." Bri said, holding up her now-prized possession.

Without much thought (as she never put much thought into anything), Jessica stuffed the bag back into her back pocket. "I pre-ordered it."

"I see, very clever." Bri complemented the girl, turning around when a loud 'pop' rung through the room and Haru appeared naked (and human) in front of the crowd. Snapping the camera with such speed (such as the rabid fangirl), Bri ran out of film in a record 3.7 seconds. "Crud…" She mumbled when her camera disappeared into thin air and laid twenty photographs in her outstretched hands.

Not bothering to study the pictures, as the real thing was in front of her, Bri carefully placed the pictures into her Pokemon-themed bag.

"I love that bag!" Kelsey gushed, suddenly pouncing on Bri with a very panther-like style. She held up the bag for all to see, Bri swatting at her friend with frustration. "I just love Squirtle." Kelsey giggled then dismounted (no matter how strange and twisted that sounds) Bri's back.

"You're ridiculous." Kyo murmured under his breath, pouting by himself in the corner with Yuki, who was bandaging his cuts and bruises.

Jessica, who had pulled a stapler out of her Walmart bag, advanced on a now-worried Kyo. "You have something to say, kitty?" She demanded, Kyo sprinting away from the driven (and possibly more or less psycho) girl.

"Shigure, stop her!" Kyo shrieked at the adult, who was now entertaining himself with tea.

Swallowing a mouthful, he only made a small indifferent sound and turned to Yuki, who was studying the many red spots on his body. "Oh yes, Yuki. I've forgotten to say that we will be having a few guests over for dinner."

"Guests?" Jessica stopped in mid-chase and looked on at Shigure, who was offering the last tea drops to Kelsey as a diversion (as she was latched on to Haru again).

"Certainly!" He chirped, spilling the tea, in which he replied to with a rather large scene of vulgar words and chopsticks.

Kyo sparked up upon hearing this. "Who would want to go to this dump?" He jeered, noticeably pointing out the broken door.

"Well you, obviously, for one." Shigure replied rather melodically; Kyo said nothing in reply.

Meanwhile, Momiji was stealthily climbing the curtains like a cat with Yuki attempting to pelt him down with spitballs. The boy, still in his rabbit form, wept from up on top of the fabric. "Bri!" He whined. "He's hurting me!" Pointing a small paw in Yuki's general direction, Bri's 'Momiji's in trouble' radar began to go completely haywire.

"I'm coming!" She gasped and promptly tackled Yuki to the ground, the boy wriggling under her body weakly.

"Well." Jessica grumbled, holding her head in irritation. "That was dramatic. Can't you keep your family under control?" Turning to Shigure, she crossed her arms and glared at the man.

He chuckled and leaned in forward with his hand over his heart. "Oh, I'm wounded." Shigure sobbed spectacularly. "But, I do believe I should be asking you the same question." Straightening himself up again, he motioned over to Bri, who was feverishly tearing out Yuki's nose hairs.

"True." Jessica merely replied. "I like your style. This could possibly lead to a very plentiful friendship."

Suddenly, Shigure was upon the now-flustered girl. Throwing himself unto the girl's lap (as she had taken the pleasure of watching Bri and Yuki from the couch), he batted his eyelashes seductively and purred softly. "I think I know exactly what you mean."

"No, I don't think you do." Jessica growled in disgust and pushed Shigure off her lap into a heap of dust on the floor. "And if you don't mind, stay there." She smiled sweetly while the man twitched on the ground.

Bri, rising from off of the beaten Yuki, stood up and held out her hands for Momiji to jump into. However, when he launched himself from off the curtains, he so unfortunately transformed at the very moment, which sent Bri falling back on top of Yuki with a human Momiji in her arms.

"Well, there's not much I can say about that." Kelsey stated, observing the groaning Yuki and Bri, who possibly had broken some bones.

Kyo, who had nothing else to do as the author was becoming less entertaining by the second, stalked toward the front door in hopes of escaping the chaos but, alas, he was not successful. Upon reaching it, he was thrown back from the impact of the door being opened up on his face as a rather blissful-looking Ayame rushed through the doorway.

"Why hello, Kyo! Dear, what are you doing behind the door? Not hiding from me I suspect!" He laughed jollily and proceeded to help Shigure off the floor. Ritsu, Kareno, Akito, and Hatori followed suit after Ayame and stood idly within the room.

Ritsu, who was currently being attacked by a loving Bri, broke out in sobs and apologies at the slightest wrongdoing that was to occur over the next ten minutes. Hatori, on the other hand, just stood by Jessica while the two participated in a staring contest.

"Kareno, darling, set my things in the back room." Akito ordered from thin air, as everyone had forgotten her already. "Now." She didn't hesitate to add with a clap of her hands.

Grumbling, Kareno picked up her suitcases and practically threw them down the hall, Akito glaring at him with rage. "Dear God!" Bri shrieked out of nowhere, obviously revolted with how Kareno obeyed his master.

"Yes, slave?" Akito turned to Bri with power-hungry eyes. "Bow to me!" She demanded, but was instantaneously shut up with a smart punch to the face, which may or may not have broken her nose.

Without much warning, Ritsu threw himself on Bri in a rather frightening fashion, holding onto her shoulders for dear life, all the while weeping as if there were no tomorrow. It definitely gave a new meaning to 'cry me a river', it was quite literal in Ritsu's case. "Please, kind woman who I do not know, forgive me of my sins! How incredibly evil of me to show such respect to dear Akito!" After about ten more seconds of Ritsu's confessions, Kelsey finally had the heart to firmly poke the man in the side, which caused him to fall to the floor calmly.

Now, as Akito had recovered from the smack to her nose, she turned to Bri lividly and held the girl by the front of her shirt. "How dare you—" She shrieked, but was cut off by yet another (but also quite magnificent) fist to her beautiful face. "That hurts." Akito wept into her sleeve, releasing a quite confident Bri.

With a blink and then a sharp intake of breath, Kureno shifted uneasily on his feet at the sight of Akito crying then proceeded to cheer, jumping up and down excitedly. "Go Bri! Alright!" He then gave Bri a tremendously enthusiastic grin and high-five.

"Kureno, may I implore you on how you knew her name?" Shigure asked, sipping his tea once more.

Pulling out a huge pamphlet out of his back pocket, Kureno gave Shigure a quite bewildered expression as if the dog was possibly the densest person he's ever met (as he might as well be). "It's in the script!"

"Now, now, Kureno. You must put that away this instant." Ayame chuckled while cooling himself with a Shigure-themed fan. Quickly, Kureno pocketed the pages and turned to Hatori, who had finally lost the staring contest to Jessica.

"You're not supposed to be looking at that on set anyway." Hatori mumbled, crossing his arms drearily. Haru mimicked the doctor, making sure to keep one eye on Kelsey.

As the whole group, with the exception of Bri, disapproved of Kureno's slight mistake, Kyo finally spoke up. "I'm bored. Let's do something, like set up some mouse traps or something."

"That's not funny." Yuki replied from the corner of the room, a strangely evil look playing on his face.

"Well, I'm still bored."

Jessica snorted and flipped her bangs from out of her face. "That or you're in need of serious medical attention." Quite surprisingly, Yuki laughed at her fiery response but was quickly shut up by the renewed stapler that had found its way into Jessica's hand again.

"I agree with the stupid boy." Kelsey announced, snatching the plastic Walmart bag out of Jessica's back pocket. Jessica screeched as Kelsey thrust her hand into the empty sack and pulled out the same old book that transported them into the Sohma's home in the first place.

'Back again I see. Did you develop a close relationship with my granny's feet on the way?' The book wrote at once. When the writing disappeared, Kelsey feverishly wrote a response, idly throwing the bag back at Jessica.

'Well, let's just say I don't think I'd embrace them in a friendly hug the first chance I get.' She replied back.

It took a moment for the novel to scribble something back to Kelsey, but eventually the group huddled around the book as the words appeared mystically. 'I could change that couldn't I?' At the end of the sentence was a small winking smiley.

"That's it! Of all the cruel doings in the world, I officially hate your book, Bri!" Jessica threw her hands over her head in exasperation as the book sucked in the three girls along with the Sohma family into its depths.

Soaring through the familiar portal of old women feet, the group held tight to one another with Bri trying desperately to kick Akito in the direction of another timeline. Only Kelsey seemed to enjoy the journey, screaming with glee the whole voyage.


End file.
